1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus, a method of controlling a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a program for controlling a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a line printer that forms an image on a medium by ejecting an ink from a nozzle, there is a case in which the ink is not normally ejected from the nozzle due to thickening of the ink. When ejection abnormality which is a state in which an ink is not normally ejected from a nozzle, that is, the ejection state of the ink from the nozzle becomes abnormal occurs, dots which are expected to be formed by the ink ejected from the nozzle are not formed and the quality of an image formed on a medium is degraded. In order to prevent degradation of the image quality caused by dot omission, techniques related to different-color complementation in which, in a case where ejection abnormality occurs in one nozzle ejecting an ink having one color, one nozzle is complemented with another nozzle by increasing the amount of an ink ejected from another nozzle that ejects an ink having a color different from the one color instead of allowing the one nozzle to eject an ink have been suggested.
For example, JP-A-2004-174816 discloses a technique of mixing three colors of cyan, magenta, and yellow and recording black by ejecting inks from three nozzles which are a nozzle ejecting a cyan ink, a nozzle ejecting a magenta ink, and a nozzle ejecting a yellow ink in a case where ejection abnormality occurs in a nozzle ejecting a black ink and black dots cannot be formed on a medium.
However, in a case where a nozzle having ejection abnormality is complemented with another one when the color of an image to be formed on the medium is changed, the image quality of an image to be formed on a medium is degraded. Due to this, in order to minimize the degradation of the image quality caused by complementation, it is necessary to minimize the extent of a change in color of an image caused by complementation.
In different-color complementation, one nozzle ejecting an ink having one color is complemented with a nozzle ejecting an ink having a color different from the one color. For this reason, in order to minimize the extent of the change in color of an image caused by complementation, one color (or a color close to the one color) needs to be reproduced by mixing a plurality of colors by complementing the one nozzle ejecting an ink having the one color with a plurality of nozzles ejecting inks having colors different from one another.
In the case where one nozzle is complemented with a plurality of nozzles, a plurality of dots formed by the plurality of nozzles are recorded instead of one dot to be formed by the one nozzle. In this case, there is a possibility that an ink with an amount larger than the amount which can be accepted by a medium is ejected onto the medium. In the case where an ink with an amount larger than the amount which can be accepted by the medium is ejected, wavy wrinkles or cockling is generated on the medium or an ink which has not been accepted by the medium is diffused on the surface or the inside of the medium and then bleeding of the ink occurs. When such cockling of a medium or bleeding of an ink occurs, the image quality of an image formed on the medium is degraded.